


answer your phone

by ASCELLAS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Nonbinary Character, kind of ??, nb kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leorio and kurapika finally reunite after the events of the chimera ants. </p>
<p>leorio is bitter about everything and tries not to yells.</p>
<p>things get gay up in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	answer your phone

**Author's Note:**

> whispers sorry if there's any mistakes and its kind of ooc but here u go.

It had been so many months since Leorio had last heard anything from Kurapika. Phone call after phone call, and he had still heard nothing from them. He knew that they were busy with work, and it was a demanding job that they had. Also counting their main goal of the whole ordeal. Leorio couldn't help but feel just a little betrayed that he never got a 'Hey don't worry about me I'm not dead' text. Just something would have been nice to know that they were doing just fine.

Now with all the added weight of the election, and what happened with Gon, Leorio was reaching his limit in terms of the amount of stress he could handle. He couldn't help but think that everything would have been just a little bit more bearable if Kurapika was around to help shoulder the burdens. It would have been really nice to have someone that he could turn to. 

Leorio let out a sigh, slumping back into the chair. He was in disbelief he was getting caught up in this entire mess of the election. All Leorio wanted to do was get help for Gon, and save the poor kid that had meant the world to him. Honestly he wasn't even paying attention any of the discussion going on around him, opting between constantly checking his phone and the door ahead of him. 

Was Kurapika even checking their phone messages? God knows that Leorio had left plenty long and fully detailed messages about what was going on here. Guess they were just to busy to really give a shit about it. 

\--xx--

The election was done with, which was honestly one of the most pointless things he'd ever done in his life. The only thing that made it better was that Gon had come to the election hall. Leorio had never felt so happy in his entire life to see his kid was just fine. 

After Gon's short interaction with his father, Leorio left with the young boy. They got in the car and talked. Leorio apologized for not being there for the two boys. He felt guilty that he didn't help them out with the chimera ants. He should have gone and fought alongside. Leorio apologized for Kurapika indirectly. He didn't mention their name but they should have been there too. All of them. At least everything had ended up working out in the end. 

And just like that Gon was off again, going to meet up with Killua. He had some apologizing of his own. They had bid each other farewell, promising to keep in better contact this time around. Leorio smiled waving at the kid as he left, walking out to the distance. 

He watched Gon leave until he felt his phone vibrating in his hand, eagerly looking at the called id. Leorio couldn't help but feel his heart sink a little bit when it didn't read as Kurapika. He quickly answered the call regardless, only really half paying attention to what Cheadle was asking him on the other side. With her as the new chairman, some business had to be taken care of and a new mission for them to face. Cheadle asked for his help. Leorio really couldn't say no to her. Plus this mission offered one in a lifetime chance to learn new things in the medical field. 

Leorio decided to set one condition as well, also hoping that this would give him a chance to see Kurapika again. It was a long shot, but it really couldn't hurt to try. 

\--xx--

Leorio walked into the meeting room, honestly surprised that they were able to fill his one request. Right across the table sat the one person that he had missed the most. It had been so long it he had seen them. It took all of Leorio's will power not to run over and hug them, but also yell at them as well. 

Kurapika looked at him from across the way, giving Leorio that smiled he loved so much. 

The meeting ended quickly, much to Leorio's relief. He wandered over to Kurapika's seat, watching as they organized and put away the remaining papers, "So if you're not busy or anything, would ya care to join me for dinner or something?" Leorio asked him, avoiding meeting their eyes. 

"Sure. Let me go put this away, and I'll meet you outside." They replied. Leorio nodded in response before turning to head out of the building. He felt anxiety bubbling up inside of him. What would they even talk about? Leorio really wanted to talk about why they didn't bother keeping in contact, but that wasn't the conversation to have a public place.

Leorio leaned against the side of the building before Kurapika finally came out. They acknowledged each other before both heading off together. It wasn't long until they reached a little diner that didn't appear to be very busy. After settling into to a booth in the far corner and ordering, Leorio fiddled around with the silverware on the table. He didn't know how to initiate the conversation or what to talk about.

The uncomfortable silence dragged on before Leorio leaned back into the booth clearing his throat, "It's been awhile," He started off, trying to keep his bitter tone at bay, "What have ya been up too?"

Kurapika looked up at him, giving him a shrug, "Just the usual business." Leorio looked at them, raising an eyebrow. Really it had been months since they had talked to each other, and all Kurapika had to say was just business. Leorio kept his mouth shut as Kurapika began to speak up again, "How have things been going for you?"

"Oh you know I really can't complain much. I've been working on medical school. Somehow got roped into the election for the new Hunter Chairmen. Oh yeah, also been worried sick out of my mind trying to get help for Gon. Thank god the kid is doing fine now. Surprising ya know since he was basically facing death. Not like you heard about it or anything." He explained curtly. Kurapika stiffened in their seat, not daring to say a word to him. 

The conversation had died after Leorio's words, and they continued their meal in silence. After taking care of the bill, the pair headed outside, "Look come back to my place so we can talk about things?" He asked, "I'm kind of assuming that you don't have anywhere specific to go back to." Kurapika nodded and followed after him as they started onto Leorio's place. 

After a silent walk and a couple flights of stairs, they arrived at Leorio's place. He told Kurapika to make themself at home while he went to go change. Leorio was gearing up for the conversation that faced them both. He headed back in the room, seeing Kurapika sitting at the edge of the couch, head hung down, "So let's talk." Leorio started off, "I understand what you've been doing, but god Kurapika would it have killed you to answer your phone once in a while. I wanted to know you were doing fine, and that you didn't need anything. God fucking knows that I've needed you these past few weeks. Did you even bother to check your phone messages?"

Kurapika glanced up at Leorio, "I don't have an excuse for not talking to you. I got wrapped up in the business, and that was that. I checked some of them, but not all." They replied. Leorio let out an exasperated sigh, "I didn't know what was going on with Gon. I cannot express how sorry I am that I wasn't there." 

Leorio ran his hand through his hair, trying to his best to control his anger and disappointment with the person in front of them, "Do you really think a simple sorry is going to cut it? Honestly would it have killed you to maybe answer at least once. Did you even care what was going on with the rest of us?" He asked, "I respect your decisions but you can't just not talk to us because what you're wrapped up in, Kurapika."

They bit their lip, tightly grasping the fabric of their pants. Kurapika's body shook as they tried their best to hide the tears that threatened to spill. Kurapika lifted their head back up to look at Leorio, eyes shining red with guilt and regret. Leorio was taken back as the tears ran down their cheek. He didn't mean to make them cry, maybe he was too harsh with his choice of words, "Hey! Don't go crying on me now." 

Leorio moved to gently grab their face between his hands, wiping the tears off of their cheek. He ran his hand through his hair before Kurapika wrapped their arms around him. Kurapika hid their face in his chest, trying their best to control their emotions. Leorio pulled them closer and continued to stroke their hair, trying his best to calm them down, "Leorio, I'm so sorry. You are all so important to me, and I just lost control. I know it's not an excuse but.." They trailed off. 

"Just. Just promise me that you won't ignore any kind of contact from any of us again." He muttered, placing a gentle kiss at the top of their forehead. Kurapika nodded, tightening their arms around him. The pair sat in silence for awhile as Kurapika started to relax.

They pulled away, giving Leorio the best smile they could manage, "I promise."

Leorio smiled at them, resting his forehead against theirs. Kurapika moved their hands up to tightly clasp the front of his shirt. They tugged him down, pressing their lips against him. Kurapika poured everything that they were feeling into the kiss. Leorio gripped them tighter around the waist, reciprocating the kiss with just as much emotion. 

They finally pulled apart, both catching their breath, "I love you. You know that right?" Leorio mumbled, keeping his forehead against theirs. Kurapika looked at him, eyes still red. But instead of the grief and guilt of earlier, it was with relief and happiness. They pulled him down for another kiss.

"Yeah I love you too, Leorio."


End file.
